A Second Chance for Love
by evilbunnyKMS
Summary: Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan sejak kecil hingga malam kesialan terjadi. Mereka lalu saling membenci dan menjauh. Namun sebulan setelahnya, Sungmin merasakan keanehan terjadi pada tubuhnya, membuatnya harus berkonsultasi ke seorang dokter, yang ternyata satu-satunya orang yang mem-bullynya saat masa SMA, Cho Kyuhyun. YAOI, MPreg, KYUMIN/MINHYUK/EUNHAE, SJmember
1. Aku hamil!

**A SECOND CHANCE FOR LOVE**

 **(Indo Transfic)**

 **by super_501**

 **Link ff asli: www asianfanfics com/story/view/321377**

 **(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)**

Disclaimer: Fanfict ini adalah karya murni author tersebut di atas, saya hanya menerjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia atas ijin author aslinya

WARNING

YAOI, MPreg, NC, Bahasa Kasar

_

Sungmin berlari terburu ke arah kamar mandi dan mulai memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah ia makan seharian ini. Ini sudah seminggu sejak tubuhnya mulai bertingkah aneh. Ia merasa sering capek dan mulai suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur akhir-akhir ini. Pagi hari saat ia menyiapkan sarapan, harum tumisan bawang membuatnya enek hingga muntah dan itu terasa sangat menyebalkan karena ia bahkan belum makan apapun. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Timbangan berat badannya pun mulai berkurang dari hari ke hari.

Dia membasuh muka dan memandang bayangannya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Sungmin memang penderita anemia sejak kecil dan dia tidak pernah mengalami gejala seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Apa ia mempunyai penyakit tak terdeteksi? Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Mungkin ia harus mengikuti saran Siwon dan berkonsultasi ke dokter. Tapi bagaimana jika ia benar-benar terserang penyakit? Oh tidak! Hal itu pasti akan mengacaukan kariernya sebagai seorang penulis lagu dan komposer terkenal. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika media sampai mengetahui kondisinya? Pasti akan menjadi skandal yang besar. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum kembali ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Sungmin membalikkan sisi tubuhnya sambil menarik plushie kelinci merah muda miliknya, lalu memeluknya erat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Menjadikan Sungmin prioritas nomor sekian dalam hidup mereka. Sungmin selalu ingin merasakan perhatian mereka, tapi selalu tak dianggap. Hanya sahabatnyalah yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan memastikan ia tidak sendirian. Tapi sekarang, dia--yang jadi mantan sahabatnya meninggalkan Sungmin setelah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

Sungmin masih ingat tatapan jijik yang sahabatnya layangkan padanya setelah menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan malam sebelumnya. Well, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sahabatnya sepenuhnya. Dia juga merasa sangat jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama mabuk malam itu dan tak ada dari mereka yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Lee Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk seperti yang ia minta sebagai nama panggilan, akan menikah dengan orang ia kasihi. Mereka berdua hanya ingin merayakan pernikahan yang akan Eunhyuk dengan Lee Donghae langsungkan; sementara Sungmin ingin merayakan kesuksesan lagu baru ciptaannya yang meledak di pasaran. Mereka sama-sama teracuni alkohol hingga apa yang mereka lakukan berikutnya tak terkendalikan oleh pikiran. Hari berikutnya saat Sungmin menjerit setelah merasa lubang analnya sakit, dan Eunhyuk menemukan mereka berdua telanjang, mereka baru sadar jika telah melakukan seks.

Eunhyuk sangat panik saat itu dan bahkan menuduh Sungmin telah merencanakan itu semua. Sungmin marah besar dan mereka berkelahi. Mantan sahabatnya berujar bahwa Sungmin harus menjauh darinya dan melarangnya untuk bercerita pada Donghae tentang hal ini. Dia bahkan mewanti-wanti Sungmin jika ia berani melakukannya, media akan tahu dan image Sungmin akan kacau, dan ia tahu hal itu sangat tidak diinginkan Sungmin. Sungmin membenci Eunhyuk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia membiarkan hal ini terjadi di antara mereka? Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa persahabatan yang sekian lama ia bangun dengan Eunhyuk akan rusak akibat seks.

Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Dia benar-benar menyesali apa yang terjadi pada mereka malam itu. Apa yang membuatnya bisa melakukan itu? Sungmin tak pernah mencintai Eunhyuk lebih dari sahabat. Mungkin itu hanya nafsu sesaat. Hormon bodoh!

Sungmin bangkit dengan malas dari ranjangnya dan menuruni tangga untuk membuka pintu karena seseorang memencet tombol bel apartemennya dengan ganas sekarang dan ia sungguh tahu siapa yang melakukan hal gila itu. "Haish... Aku datang! Berhenti merusak belku yang malang." teriak Sungmin.

Saat Sungmin membuka pintu, dia disambut sebuah seringai khas Kim Heechul. "Aku membelikanmu sesuatu." kata Heechul sebelum menyodorkan kotak makanan di tangan Sungmin. "Jangan khawatir, itu semua makanan favoritmu, Manis."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik ke Heechul saat orang itu duduk di kursi malas di ruang tamunya. Sebuah keajaiban bagi Heechul untuk bersikap bijak seperti ini. Seperti, sangat tak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku dengar kau sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku datang untuk mengunjungimu. Tak ada salahnya menjenguk teman sakit, bukan?" Heechul membalas sambil mengamati kuku-kuku jarinya seperti mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari itu.

"Langsung ke intinya, ku mohon." kata Sungmin bersama langkahnya ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang dibelikan Heechul di microwave.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kau menulis lagu baru." balas Heechul setelah mengikuti Sungmin ke dalam dapur.

"Kau bernyanyi?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Yah! Aku bisa bernyanyi, tahu. Tapi gendang telinga orang-orang saja yang cacat hingga tak bisa menghargai bakat yang sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya melihat tampilan fisik saja, dimana aku tentu unggul dalam hal itu."

"Jadi, untuk siapa lagu itu nanti?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencari sebotol susu di kulkas.

"Untukmu." jawab Heechul santai.

"Dan mengapa aku harus menulis lagu untuk diriku sendiri? Aneh sekali, Hyung." balas Sungmin setelah meneguk susunya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sahabatmu. Dan ini mengganggu pikiranku cukup lama tentang mengapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan tali persahabatan dengannya. Sesuai dugaanku tentang apa yang terjadi antara kalian dan aku ingin kau menulis tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang hancur."

Sungmin hampir tersedak setelah mendengar alasan Heechul. Yang benar saja? Cinta sebelah tangan? Kapan itu terjadi? Sungmin menatap Heechul tak percaya. "Darimana kau bisa dapat ide itu? Kami hanya salah paham dan aku sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya." Tentu hal terakhir yang ia katakan adalah bohong. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menceritakan alasan sesungguhnya, tidak kepada seseorang seperti Heechul. Yah, dia hampir lupa jika mantan, garis bawahi MANTAN, sahabatnya hari ini menikah.

"Oh, Bunny. Tulis saja lagu tentang itu, mau ya?"

"Tidak." jawab Sungmin tegas sebelum mengeluarkan makanan dari microwave dan menyiapkan dua piring untuknya dan Heechul. Semua makanan yang dibelikan Heechul memang favoritnya. "Aku lebih memilih menulis lagu tentang kelinci, _unicorn_ , dan labu daripada menulis sebuah lagu aneh tentangku. Sungguh, tidak akan." Sungmin hampir menyuapkan sesuap makanan saat bau sesuatu membuatnya ingin muntah. Terjadi lagi. Dia berlari cepat ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Dia bahkan belum makan apapun hari ini dan ia merasa sangat lemah. Kenapa ia tidak bisa makan apapun? Dia ingin makan lahap seperti biasa. Makanan seakan melambai menggoda padanya. Namun saat ia menyentuh mereka, perutnya akan mulai mengobarkan bendera perang melawan mereka. Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai ia pantas mengalami ini?

Heechul mengikuti Sungmin dan mengurut punggungnya pelan. Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin? Ia melihat Sungmin mencoba muntah lagi tapi sepertinya tak ada lagi yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata mengaliri pipinya karena usaha muntahnya dan keringat mengalir deras melalui dahinya.

Sungmin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan ia membuka keran untuk membasuh wajahnya. "Sial! Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan makanan satupun." Sungmin berkata dengan frustasi.

"Apa kau sudah ke dokter?" Heechul bertanya padanya dengan nada khawatir meski ia mencoba menyembunyikannya. Karena, yah, dia Kim "Sialan" Heechul! Tetapi temannya benar-benar sakit dan dia masih punya sedikit kebaikan di dalam hatinya. Saat ia melihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membongkar lemari dinding Sungmin untuk menemukan pakaian yang layak untuk Sungmin pakai. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia melemparkannya ke muka Sungmin dan menyuruhnya berganti baju dengan cepat, atau ia yang akan menggantikannya.

Setelah Sungmin selesai mengganti bajunya, Heechul mendorongnya ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menyetir. "Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ke rumah sakit."

Sungmin hampir protes saat Heechul menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Tak ada alasan lagi. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu atau aku akan mendorongmu keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak bercanda, Lee Sungmin." Heechul mengancam dan Sungmin tahu kalau sebaiknya ia tidak mengeluh, apalagi saat ia dengan Yang Mulia Kim Heechul.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Heechul mengenalkan Sungmin pada salah satu temannya yang menjadi dokter spesialis dan memintanya untuk melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan pada Sungmin. Dokter itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Kibum dan Sungmin bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia bisa menjadi dokter spesialis khususnya saat ia masih lebih muda daripada dirinya dan Heechul. Bagaimana jika dokter ini salah mendiagnosanya? Dia pasti akan menuntutnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kibum adalah salah satu yang terbaik di sini." jelas Heechul saat merasakan keraguan Sungmin.

"Hyung, berhenti memujiku." ucap Kibum malu-malu. Benarkah? Haruskah Sungmin tidak meragukannya? Kibum menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Orang ini sangat imut. "Aku dokter Kim dan kau bisa memanggilku Kibum seperti Heechul Hyung lakukan. Aku akan menjadi doktermu dan kita akan melaksanakan beberapa tes untuk mengetahui penyebab utama mengapa kau terus mual khususnya di pagi hari. Bisakah kita mulai?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan Heechul mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan alasan ada rapat yang harus ia hadiri. Sungmin mengutuknya diam-diam karena meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah sakit besar ini. Bau obat-obatan ini sungguh mencekiknya.

Serangkaian tes yang telah selesai dia laksanakan sama saja dengan yang ia lakukan saat kecil dengan hasil temuan ia mengidap anemia. Tes darah, oh dia sangat membencinya! Mereka juga meminta tes urin, yang ia lakukan dengan malas. Sungmin duduk di dalam ruangan Kibum saat dokter itu memanggilnya saat hasil pemeriksaan keluar.

Kibum memandangnya, tak yakin tentang apa yang akan ia sampaikan dan bagaimana cara memulai. Saat hasilnya datang, dia meminta petugas laboratorium untuk mengulanginya lagi. Sampai ketiga kalinya ia meminta mereka mengecek sampel dengan teliti, ia masih mendapatkan hasil yang sama. "Kau punya anemia." Dia memulai. Dia masih tak percaya hal seperti ini mungkin terjadi.

"Aku tahu itu." jawab Sungmin malas.

"Dan..." Kibum menjeda sambil mengamati wajah Sungmin lagi.

"Dan apa?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya kebingungan. Dokter ini mulai membuatnya menggigil. " Apa aku menderita penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan? Apa aku akan mati? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak sakit apapun. Kenyataannya, aku meminta para petugas laboratorium untuk mengulangi pengecekan sampel hingga tiga kali dan aku masih mendapatkan hasil yang sama." jawab Kibum.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sungmin mulai merasa gugup. Kenapa dokter ini tidak segera memberi tahunya? Mengapa juga dia sampai meminta mengulang pengecekan sampelnya sampai tiga kali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya?

"Sungmin, kau hamil."

"Hahahaha. Kau penipu ulung, dokter Kim. Ini yang akan terjadi jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Kim Heechul." ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa. Itu adalah lelucon lama yang pernah ia dengar, tapi membuatnya gugup dalam hati. Dia? Hamil? Laki-laki hamil? Demi apa hal itu bisa terjadi? Sungmin berhenti tertawa saat melihat keseriusan di wajah Kibum.

"Kau benar-benar hamil, Tuan Lee." Kibum mengulanginya dan Sungmin merasa semakin gugup.

"A... Aku ha-hamil?" Sungmin bertanya dalam ketidakpercayaan. Bagaimana bisa ia hamil? Dia laki-laki, demi Tuhan! Kibum menganggukkan kepala dan memperlihatkan hasil tesnya. Sungmin bersumpah matanya seakan melotot keluar saat ia membaca satu kata bertinta merah bertuliskan "POSITIF". Mengapa mereka bahkan melakukan tes itu? Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir dia hamil? Laki-laki tidak seharusnya melakukan tes itu. Dia tidak meminta mereka untuk melakukan tes kehamilan padanya. Itu terlalu tidak masuk akal!

"Kami melakukan tes kehamilan karena kau mengalami apa yang wanita hamil alami di bulan pertama kehamilan." jelas Kibum.

"Ta-Tapi ini tidak benar. Aku seorang pria. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Mungkin saja aku hanya keracunan makanan atau sesuatu." Benar. Mungkin ini akibat keracunan makanan karena ia adalah pemakan segala.

"Tak ada satupun dari hasil tes yang mengindikasikan bahwa kau menderita keracunan makanan. Kau bukan laki-laki pertama yang hamil di dunia, Tuan Lee. Jika kau mau, aku bisa merekomendasikanmu ke dokter kandungan terbaik di sini. Aku yakin dia akan membantumu." ucap Kibum sambil menepuk punggung tangan Sungmin. "Aku akan memastikan rahasiamu tetap aman. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan tahu, termasuk Heechul Hyung." Kibum meyakinkannya.

Sungmin tidak bisa percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia hamil? Sungmin tidak punya struktur tubuh seperti wanita. Dia hanya punya satu pengalaman seks selama 25 tahun keberadaannya di dunia ini, dan itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Oh Tuhan! Jika dia sungguh hamil, bagaimana cara ia menjalani hidupnya mulai sekarang? Bagaimana cara dia bersembunyi dari media? Eunhyuk sudah meninggalkannya dan bahkan membencinya. Dia sendirian menghadapi semua ini. Haruskah ia membiarkan bayi tak berdosa ini hidup? Argh! Dia tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan!

 **TBC**

_

Halo! Saya bawa fict OTP kesayangan. Pairing yang bikin saya kesasar ke dunia fujhosi dan tak bisa kembali. Hehehe.

Fanfict ini saya buat untuk ngurangin rasa hampa gara-gara nunggu update Author Kyumin senior yang karyanya kece-kece.

Kangen banget baca ff bikinan Miinalee, Park Min Rin, Mami Ju2E, Sebastian Mamoru, Lee Minry, YoonMingi dkk. Buat yang penasaran, langsung cek aja profil mereka. Saya jamin, pasti kepincut deh sama karya mereka.

Rata-rata author kyumin senior udh naik level sih sekarang. Ada aja PO fanbook tiap bulan. Saya mah apa, reader modal kuota. Ga bisa beli semua koleksi karya mereka. Hikseu. *nangis di pojokan

Masih adakah Joyer yg bertahan di situs ffn ini? Bisakah saya tau kalau kalian masih ada?


	2. Kembalinya Kyuhyun Sang Pembully

A SECOND CHANCE FOR LOVE

(Indo Transfic)

by super_501

Link ff asli: www asianfanfics com/story/view/321377

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

Disclaimer: Fanfict ini adalah karya murni author tersebut di atas, saya hanya menerjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia atas ijin author aslinya

WARNING

YAOI, MPreg, NC, Bahasa Kasar

_

Sungmin duduk lemas di tepi ranjangnya setelah sepanjang hari bekerja. Dia memandang ke jendela dan menyadari jika butiran salju mulai turun. Ini awal musim dingin. Sungmin memeluk kedua lututnya saat ia merasakan dingin mencengkeramnya. Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak ia mengetahui dirinya hamil dan hingga sekarang, dia masih tidak bisa percaya jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Heechul terus memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan tentang hasil check up kesehatannya dan dia menjelaskan pada hyungnya bahwa dia hanya keracunan makanan untuk membuat Heechul diam.

Sungmin merasa sangat kedinginan dan kesepian saat terus memandangi salju turun dari langit. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi perjalanan sembilan bulan ini sendirian? Tak ada seorangpun tahu apa yang akan ia lalui, orang tuanya sekalipun. Memikirkan tentang mereka tiba-tiba membawa air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia ingat saat bertanya pada ibunya bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu ia hamil, dan ibunya menjawab bahwa hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya dan Sungmin adalah keajaibannya. Tetapi sejak mereka sangat sibuk dengan bisnis mereka, orang tuanya tak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengannya lagi. Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menghela nafas sebelum melihat perutnya yang masih rata. Dia mengandung anak sahabatnya dan dia tidak tahu apakah ia harus memberi tahunya atau tidak. Eunhyuk mungkin sudah melupakan dia dan persahabatan mereka. Mungkin dia masih merasa jijik padanya. Sungmin juga berpikir untuk berkonsultasi ke dokter lain, tapi ia takut jika media akan mengetahuinya. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak berat badan dan Kibum mengatakan jika itu tidak baik bagi bayinya. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa bayi yang ia kandung adalah sebuah kutukan. Namun sekarang, ia sadar jika bayi ini adalah keajaiban untuknya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria hamil? Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya. Kibum juga berkata padanya jika dia bukan satu-satunya pria yang bisa hamil.

Setelah semua yang terjadi di hidupnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjaga bayi ini dan akan melimpahkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang orang tuanya gagal berikan. Bayinya adalah sebuah keajaiban dan Sungmin akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya. Sungmin mengelus perutnya dan senyum tulus muncul di bibirnya. "Aku akan melindungimu dan akan menjagamu dengan baik. Jangan tinggalkan aku juga."

Sungmin berpikir jika perutnya akan menjadi aneh, dia akan menyembunyikan diri jauh dari media dan masyarakat. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari jaket yang ia pakai seminggu lalu saat ia mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan Heechul. Saat ia menemukannya, ia mulai mencari sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelepon nomor yang tertulis di selembar kartu yang diberikan Kibum. Jika ia ingin memastikan jika bayinya baik dan kesehatannya terjaga selama kehamilan, ia pasti membutuhkan bantuan dari ahlinya. Saat panggilan dari seberang menjawab, Sungmin mendesah kecil.

"Saya Lee Sungmin. Alamat Dokter Cho ada?"

"Ya, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Suara seorang wanita menjawab di seberang telepon.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya padanya tentang sesuatu yang penting. Salah satu teman saya memberitahu jika dia adalah salah satu dokter kandungan terbaik di rumah sakit Anda." balas Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Harap tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghubungkan Anda dengan beliau." wanita itu menjawab lalu diikuti bunyi beep.

"Selamat malam. Ini Dokter Cho. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Sebuah suara bernada rendah tiba-tiba terdengar dari ujung panggilan dan Sungmin merasakan kedamaian. Suara itu terdengar tidak asing tapi Sungmin segera menghapus pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dia membutuhkan bantuan dokter ini.

"Selamat malam, Dokter. Saya hanya ingin bertanya apakah male pregnancy itu mungkin." tanya Sungmin langsung. Dia tak punya keberanian untuk menyebutkan nama aslinya kepada dokter.

"Maaf, Tuan?" tanya suara itu dan Sungmin bisa membayangkan ekspresi sang dokter. Orang di seberang telepon mungkin mengira dia gila, dan pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan paling aneh yang diajukan pasien. Sungmin menutup mata frustasi. Dia merasakan kesendirian mengelilinginya. Tak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar bisa menolongnya, bahkan seorang yang ia panggil sahabat pun telah mengabaikannya.

"Lupakan saja. Itu hanya pertanyaan tanpa tujuan. Saya minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu Anda." kata Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan getar di suaranya.

Sungmin hampir saja memutuskan panggilan saat orang itu menghentikannya. " Tunggu! Tuan, jangan tutup teleponnya. Maaf karena tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Anda beberapa saat yang lalu karena saya sedang menuliskan resep obat untuk pasien. Bisakah Anda mengulanginya, Tuan? Dan bolehkah saya tahu nama Anda?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya. Dia tak ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi dan bahkan menyebutkan namanya. Bagaimana jika dokter itu hanya membuat alasan? Bagaimana jika dia merasa jijik dengan pertanyaan Sungmin? Bagaimana jika dokter itu menghakiminya?

"Tuan, Anda masih di sana? Saya sungguh meminta maaf." Sungmin dapat mendengar ketulusan di nada suara dokter itu, membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Apakah male pregnancy itu mungkin?"

"Ya, tentu. Sebenarnya saya mempunyai tiga pasien male pregnancy sebelumnya."

Sungmin entah mengapa merasa lega mengetahui bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya pria yang bisa hamil.

"A-apakah mereka bertahan?" tanyanya. Sungmin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia melahirkan bayinya. Ia punya banyak ketakutan dan tak punya seorangpun yang bisa diajak berbagi.

" Ya, mereka baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan bayinya."

"Bagaimana cara mereka melahirkan bayinya?" Sungmin bertanya lagi dan perlahan ia merasa berbincang nyaman dengan dokter itu. Terdengar suara kikikan dari seberang dan membuat jantung Sungmin bergetar sesaat saat mendengarnya. Suara dokter itu menenangkan dan tawanya memberi efek besar pada Sungmin. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini karena ia merasa pernah mengenal dokter ini sebelumnya? Apakah pernah bertemu di masa lalu? Bahkan namanya tak terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Karena pria dan wanita memiliki struktur reproduksi yang berbeda, kami akan melakukan prosedur operasi Caesar untuk mengeluarkan bayinya." Sungmin bergidik saat membayangkan jika perutnya akan dibelah. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara itu bertanya, "Ada hal lain yang ingin Anda tahu, Tuan?"

"Tidak." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ten-tentu". jawab Sungmin ragu.

"Berapa bulan usia kehamilan Anda?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dalam keterkejutan. Sejauh yang ia ingat, dia tidak pernah berkata pada dokter jika ia sedang hamil. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Saya bisa merasakan jika Anda mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, dan saya yakin itu tentang yang Anda alami sekarang. Anda tak perlu merasa malu dan takut. Meskipun Anda tidak mengatakannya pada saya, saya bisa tahu jika Anda sedang hamil." Suara itu melanjutkan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin. "Apa kekasih atau suami Anda tahu hal ini?"

"Saya tidak punya kekasih ataupun suami." balas Sungmin sambil mengerat dadanya saat mengingat wajah Eunhyuk.

"Oh." hanya itu yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya.

"Anda benar. Saya hamil dan mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Saya tidak tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan dan saya merasa sangat kesepian. Bayi ini, saya tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini akan terjadi, atau berpikir saya bisa hamil suatu saat nanti. Saat itu saya mabuk dan orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab telah mengabaikan saya." Sungmin tidak sadar jika ia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada dokter itu, dan air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya lagi. "Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang saya alami sekarang, baik teman ataupun orang tua saya. Orang tua saya telah berhenti mencintai dan mempedulikan saya. Saya tidak bisa mengatakan kepada teman saya karena takut mereka akan menghakimi saya. Saya ingin bersembunyi dari masyarakat."

"Teman sesungguhnya tidak akan menghakimi Anda. Saya bisa menjadi teman Anda jika Anda mau. Saya akan menjaga Anda mulai sekarang hingga Anda melahirkan nanti dan setelahnya terserah Anda jika ingin tetap menganggap saya teman. Jangan anggap saya dokter Anda dan saya tidak akan memperlakukan Anda layaknya pasien jika Anda menyetujui tawaran pertemanan ini. Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Kata-kata itu perlahan membawa senyuman di wajah Sungmin. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandarnya dan tempat dimintai pertolongan. "Aku akan sangat senang."

"Teman?" tanya suara itu lagi mengkonfirmasi.

"Hmm. Kita teman." balas Sungmin.

"Bolehkah aku tahu nama temanku?"

Sungmin semula ragu, namun sejak merasa nyaman berbincang dengan dokter itu, memutuskan untuk memberi tahu nama aslinya. "Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendengar lawan bicaranya tersentak.

~~~~~

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya. Lee Sungmin. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan nama itu. Nama seorang pemuda yang sering ia ganggu saat SMA. Kyuhyun sangat suka menggodanya karena ia terlihat lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis di sekolah. Ia bahkan terkenal dengan panggilan pretty boy, namun Kyuhyun lebih suka memanggilnya Bunny. Dia sangat suka warna merah muda dan Kyuhyun selalu merusak benda merah muda miliknya. Dia akan menangis tersedu-sedu dan itu akan membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Namun dibalik tindakan pembullyan itu, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menarik perhatian Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat tertarik padanya tetapi tidak tau bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Dia menulis begitu banyak surat namun tak satupun yang sampai di tangan Sungmin. Dia akhirnya tahu suatu hari bahwa itu disebabkan orang tua Sungmin. Merekalah yang membaca surat-surat Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan padanya dengan peringatan untuk menjauhi putranya. Mereka berkata bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk Sungmin karena ia berasal dari keluarga yang miskin. Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun berjuang lebih keras hingga mencapai posisinya sekarang. Namun ia tak bisa melupakan Sungmin, dan perasaan untuknya tak pernah berubah meski sekian tahun berlalu. Dia ingin menemuinya dan mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir jika takdir mempermainkannya, dan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pasiennya. Sungmin, seorang yang ia cinta, sekarang hamil dan memerlukan bantuan. Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi padanya? Dia mengerat dadanya saat perasaan tak terjelaskan mencengkeram hatinya. Dia tidak tahu harus marah pada dirinya karena datang terlambat, atau marah pada Sungmin karena tak pernah tahu jika dia bisa hamil. Kyuhyun tak tahu apakah berhak merasa cemburu dan posesif. Dia ingin tahu siapa ayah bayi Sungmin dan ingin menghajar wajahnya atau memberinya pelajaran karena sudah meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

"Halo? Dokter, kau masih di sana?" tanya Sungmin terdengar dan Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ya, Sungmin-ssi."

"Tolong jangan terlalu formal. Bagaimana caraku memanggilmu mulai sekarang?"

Suara manis itu. Kyuhyun ingin menarik kembali apa yang ia ucapkan pada Sungmin sebelumnya setelah dia tahu kebenarannya. Ia merasa hatinya sakit dan ia kehilangan harapan untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya. Tapi Sungmin akan sendirian dan dia juga berkata ingin menjadi teman Sungmin mulai sekarang. Tapi bagaimana cara menemuinya? Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

"Aku mendapat pasien sekarang, Sungmin. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." bohong Kyuhyun dan mengakhiri panggilan. Dia memandangi telepon itu sesaat sebelum melemparkannya ke dinding.

~~~~~

Sungmin merentangkan lengannya setelah selesai mengarang beberapa lirik di studionya. Dia keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari udara segar. Langkahnya menuju lantai teratas gedung dan menghempaskan dirinya di bangku kosong sambil memandang bayangan matahari. Dia suka melihatnya karena itu membuat pikirannya tentang setelah seharian bekerja keras.

"Kau tak seharusnya meletihkan dirimu."

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara di sampingnya. Dia memutar kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat darimana suara itu berasal. Sosok tinggi berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku jins. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dan Sungmin mengingat-ingat apa ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Aku temanmu." Pria itu menjawab, masih mengunci tatapannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Maaf. Aku punya ingatan yang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak ingat pernah berteman denganmu." kata Sungmin sambil berdiri dari bangku.

"Bukan masalah. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti dan aku akan membantumu mengingatmu." kata pria itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan. Apa maksud laki-laki itu? Apa dia stalker? Sungmin menghapus dugaan itu jauh-jauh sambil kembali ke studio untuk mengambil barangnya. Dia berencana untuk menelepon Dokter Cho lagi malam ini. Dia belum tahu nama panjang dokter itu. Salahkan Kibum yang hanya menuliskan nama marganya.

Setelah setengah jam mengemudi, Sungmin tiba di apartemen dan melangkah malas ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Dia muntah-muntah lagi pagi tadi dan kehilangan nafsu makan sepanjang hari. Sungmin memutuskan ingin memanggang kue. Mungkin saja itu tak akan membuatnya mual lagi. Sungmin sedang menyiapkan peralatan yang ia perlukan, saat suara bel berdering. Dia tidak melepas apron pink-nya, berpikir jika itu salah satu temannya. Sungmin membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat pria yang ia lihat di lantai atas gedung, berdiri di depannya. Pria itu menatap Sungmin sebentar, lalu menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sungmin masih dalam mode terkejut dan pikirannya masih tak mampu memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Pria itu melepaskan Sungmin dan tersenyum miring saat tahu Sungmin masih tak bergerak dan membisu.

"Aku adalah orang yang menciummu di luar kelas setelah melihat kau dan Eunhyuk memanggang bersama di jam pelajaran Ekonomi. Kau juga memakai apron pinkmu saat itu. Kau terlalu memukai sampai aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menciummu. Tak disangka aku yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu." lanjutnya sambil menatap mata foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengar kata-kata pria itu dan semua yang ia katakan membawa kenangan masa lalu di ingatan Sungmin. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri menangis di tangga sekolah setelah ciuman pertamanya dicuri seseorang yang selalu mengganggu harinya. Dia ingat Eunhyuk menenangkannya dan mendengarkan ratapannya hari itu.

"Bisa mengingat aku sekarang, Sungmin?" tanya pria itu. "Aku yang sangat suka mengganggu dulu."

"Kyuhyun?!" seru Sungmin tak percaya. Benar ini si pembullyan Kyuhyun? Tapi dia terlihat berbeda sekarang. Dia terlihat lebih... tampan dan menarik? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Semalam kau menghubungiku dan meminta pertolongan. Aku disini sebagai temanmu." Kyuhyun mengingatkannya dan Sungmin tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa Kyuhyun berkata jika ia adalah Dokter Cho yang menawarkan pertemanan padanya?

"Apa kau berubah pikiran sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil melangkah masuk ke apartemen Sungmin dan menutup pintunya. Dia masih menatap mata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu alamatku? Dan juga studio tempatku bekerja?" tanya Sungmin gugup dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun akan selalu membuatnya menangis dan selalu menggodanya. Apa dia akan melakukannya lagi sekarang? Apa dia kembali untuk mengerjainya lagi? Apa yang ia pernah perbuat ke Kyuhyun? Apakah ciuman ini adalah bagian dari rencana jahatnya?

"Aku menemukannya dengan caraku, Sungmin." kata Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan lawannya mulai melangkah mundur. "Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Aku selalu membayangkanmu. Aku ingin menemukanmu, namun kau berada di luar jangkauanku."

Sungmin mulai berasa takut saat ia tersadar jika dia terjebak karena punggungnya menabrak dinding Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin perlahan, tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka.

"A-apa yang kau mau?" Sungmin tergagap ketakutan.

"Aku rindu mengerjaiku. Tapi kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi aku merubah rencanaku. " bisik Kyuhyun saat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sungmin masih berefek besar padanya. Kyuhyun semakin mengagumi sosok itu sekarang setelah melihatnya lagi.

"Ren-rencana apa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, Bunny. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku harus memberimu pelajaran karena membuatku merindukanmu sekian lama." Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya

 **TBC**

_

Yosh. Ini lanjutannya.

Seneng juga nemu reader yang senasib.

Setuju banget kalau ff Kyumin udah langka.

Entah authornya maupun readernya.

Mungkin pindah OTP atau alasan lainnya.

FF ini aja dibikin author aslinya sekitaran tahun 2012-2013. Lama banget kan?

Harus nungguin kira-kira setahun buat dapetin ijin ngetrans, dianya Hiatus lama, jarang online.

Yang nanya Eunhyuk seme atau uke? Kayaknya di cerita ini dia semenya. Secara dua makhluk beda spesies itu bisa fleksibel. Hehehehe.

Makasih udah ngefav, follow, dan ninggalin komentar. Kalau nganggur tengokin ff saya satunya, itu ORI bikinan saya. hehehehe.

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Anyeong ~~


	3. Kebingungan

A SECOND CHANCE FOR LOVE

(Indo Transfic)

by super_501

Link ff asli: www asianfanfics com/story/view/321377

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

Disclaimer: Fanfict ini adalah karya murni author tersebut di atas, saya hanya menerjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia atas ijin author aslinya

WARNING

YAOI, MPreg, NC, Bahasa Kasar

_

Kyuhyun menggigit lembut bibir Sungmin. Dia mencoba menyesap rasa manis yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia rasakan lagi. Sungmin merasa waktu berhenti berdetik dan apa yang dapat ia rasakan adalah detakan jantungnya yang memburu. Dia tak tahu itu karena rasa takut ataupun hal lain. Dia menutup matanya saat merasakan kejutan listrik di tulang belakangnya dan ratusan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Sungmin membuka bibirnya otomatis saat lidah Kyuhyun mendorong ingin memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dia tak pernah merasa begini sebelumnya. Sungmin tak mampu menahan desahannya saat Kyuhyun menyesap lidahnya. Sungmin ingin lebih jadi ia melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mulai membalas ciumannya dengan penuh perasaan. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut akan ulahnya, dan ia merengkuh pinggang Sungmin erat.

Saat mereka memisahkan diri, Kyuhyun menyatukan dahi mereka dan menatap Sungmin yang berusaha menghirup udara. Belahan bibir Sungmin terbuka dan agak membengkak akibat ciuman, matanya setengah terpejam, dan pipinya merona merah. Sungmin terlihat sangat menggoda dan Kyuhyun harus menahan diri agar tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengecup hidung Sungmin. Dia harus segera pergi dari apartemen Sungmin sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran diri.

"Selamat malam." bisik Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya, lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari sana.

Sungmin masih ternganga saat ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Apa yang telah terjadi? Dia meraba dadanya dan dia masih merasakan degupan keras jantungnya. Sungmin merasa lututnya melemas dan dia runtuh di lantai. Dia mengusap bibirnya dan masih merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di sana. Tak ada seorangpun yang menciumnya seperti itu. Terasa sangat memabukkan dan Sungmin ingin merasakan ciuman itu lagi. Ciuman yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri dan merasa terlindungi. Lalu bagaimana rasa ciuman Eunhyuk dulu? Tapi mereka terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat bagaimana rasanya. Mengapa Kyuhyun menciumnya lalu meninggalkannya tiba-tiba? Ada sesuatu di mata Kyuhyun yang ia lihat setelah mereka berciuman, namun Sungmin tak tahu apa itu.

Kyuhyun mungkin mereka jijik setelah ia membalas ciumannya. Itulah mengapa ia pergi. Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Mengapa ia membalas ciuman Kyuhyun? Dan mengapa ciuman itu terasa sangat memabukkan? Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi, itupun jika ia mau kembali lagi. Sungmin memeluk lututnya, mulai membandingkan Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka sama-sama mengambil keuntungan darinya dan meninggalkan Sungmin setelah sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan padanya adalah hal yang memuakkan. Sungmin pikir dia akan mendapatkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Dia pikir Dokter Cho adalah seseorang yang akan bisa menolongnya, tapi dia benar-benar salah. Dia tak pernah membayangkan dokter itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pengganggu yang tak pernah gagal mengacaukan hari bahagianya di sekolah. Mengapa mereka harus bertemu lagi? Dan hal terburuknya, mengapa dia menjadi seseorang yang ia harapkan memberi bantuan? Sungmin berharap garis edar mereka tak bersimpangan lagi. Dia akan melupakan jika ciuman itu pernah terjadi, jika Kyuhyun tidak kembali.

Sungmin terbangun saat ia mendengar suara deringan bel pintu apartemen. Mengapa dia mendapat banyak kunjungan tak terduga akhir-akhir ini? Dia duduk dan tersadar jika dia tertidur di sofa semalam. Sungmin membenahi dirinya saat mendengar suara bel berdering lagi.

"Aku datang!" teriak Sungmin. Dia segera membuka pintu dan ia disambut dengan senyuman Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut saat melihatnya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Kyuhyun sambil melangkah memasuki apartemen. Dia membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan yang membuat Sungmin menatap kebingungan. "Aku membelikanmu sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku lagi?" tanya Sungmin sebal.

Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah Sungmin membuat pertanyaan yang bodoh. "Kau bahkan tidak mau menyapaku juga? Dimana letak dapurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia mulai mencari letak dapur dan Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya bertanya-tanya. Saat Kyuhyun menemukan dapur, dia meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dengan gembira dan mulai mengeluarkan semua benda dari kantong belanja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun sibuk menata makanan yang telah ia belikan untuknya.

"Apa ini aneh?" Kyuhyun membalik pertanyaannya.

"Tapi aku bisa membeli makanan itu dengan uangku sendiri."

Kyuhyun menghentikan apa yang ia kerjakan sejenak dan menatap Sungmin. "Benar kau bisa membeli makanan untukmu sendiri. Tapi apa kau yakin jika makanan itu cukup nutrisi untukmu dan juga bayimu? Kau sedang mengandung dan harus makan untuk dua orang, kau dan bayimu. Jadi mau tidak mau, kau harus makan makanan bergizi mulai sekarang dan aku akan disini untuk membantumu mengaturnya."

Sungmin merasa hatinya meleleh. Kyuhyun peduli padanya dan bayinya? Kyuhyun yang semalam dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya kini benar-benar berbeda. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat menenangkan dan terlihat sangat bahagia, bersemangat akan sesuatu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Kau akan tahu secepatnya. Tapi sekarang, ijinkan aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku akan menjamin kau tetap sehat, sebaik bayimu juga." jawab Kyuhyun padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah melakukan cek kehamilan pertamamu? Kau tau berapa minggu kau hamil?"

Sungmin merunduk dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa? Kau tak tahu?" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyambar tangannya dan dia dibawa pergi dari dapur. "Kau, pergi mandi. Aku akan menunggumu disini dan kita akan ke klinikku untuk mengecek kesehatan calon bayimu. Cepat!" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa menerima bantahan Sungmin.

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang berbeda padanya hari ini membuat hati Sungmin merasa nyaman. Semalam ia telah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun muak dengannya dan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dia berpikir jika mereka bertemu lagi, ia akan melawan balik. Namun apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun menunjukkan sisi lainnya hari ini? Sisi perhatian yang tak pernah Sungmin lihat selama masa sekolah mereka. Ataukah dia melakukan ini hanya karena pekerjaannya? Atau salah satu dari rencana setannya?

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan seks?"

Sungmin hampir tersedak ludahnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun untuk melihat apa ia sedang membuat lelucon tentangnya, namun yang ia lihat hanya aura keprofesionalan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang memakai jas dokternya dan itu membuatnya semakin mempesona di mata Sungmin. Mengapa pula ia memuji penampilan dokter itu? Dia hampir lupa jika dia berhadapan dengan Si Evil Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku rubah kalimatnya. Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kau disentuh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tapi Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia menghela nafas sebelum meraih tangan Sungmin yang ada di meja. Sungmin mencoba menarik tangannya, namun Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin. "Lupakan jika aku Kyuhyun sekarang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cara melakukan itu? Apa yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun di matanya. Apa yang ia cium adalah aroma jantan Kyuhyun yang mengelilinginya. Apa yang ia rasa adalah tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. Apa yang ia dengar adalah suara Kyuhyun yang bergema di sekitarnya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun memberikan banyak sensasi yang berbeda, perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku tau jika aku benar-benar menarik. Tapi kau harus berhenti memikirkanku sebentar." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin memutar matanya sebal.

"Jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, Cho. Mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang itu? Itu urusan pribadiku." balas Sungmin.

"Jadi kita akan tahu berapa bulan kehamilanmu dan kapan kau akan melahirkan." jawab Kyuhyun. "Namun karena kau sungguh tak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku, aku akan melakukan beberapa pengamatan untuk mengetahuinya."

"Tes darah lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan mengarahkan Sungmin ke sebuah ruangan dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Saat mereka sudah di dalam ruangan, Sungmin melihat sebuah monitor di samping ranjang. "Berbaringlah di ranjang dan aku ingin kau menarik kemejamu ke atas dan memperlihatkan perutmu."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar instruksi Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Pengamatan apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan? Kenapa dia perlu memperlihatkan tubuhnya? Oh tidak! Apa Kyuhyun berencana melakukan sesuatu padanya? Dia lebih memilih darahnya di ambil daripada melakukan sesuatu yang melawan prinsipnya. Apa ini harga yang harus ia bayar karena tak mau mengatakan kapan terakhir ia melakukan seks?

" Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin masih menatap ke arah ranjang dan tak melaksanakan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau berbaring dan menunjukkan perutku." jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan pengamatan jika kau tidak mau bekerja sama?"

"Aku tak akan mau bekerja sama dalam hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku."

"Hah? Sungmin, berhenti keras kepala. Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanmu? Kau sedang mencari kesempatan padaku." pekik Sungmin marah.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Oh! Berhenti berpura-pura polos. Hanya karena aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Aku tak akan terjebak perangkapmu, Cho!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya akan melakukan USG untuk melihat keadaan bayimu dan untuk mengetahui berapa minggu kehamilanmu karena kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendadak berhenti menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Dia merasa sangat malu dan menyesal karena berpikir buruk pada dokter itu. Dia merasa sebagai orang mesum sekarang. Dia ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang setelah apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan melihat pipinya memerah. Dia tersenyum miring saat sadar alasan Sungmin marah padanya. Dia mendekati Sungmin dan mencondongkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin. "Siapa yang mesum di antara kita sekarang? Setelah kita selesai, aku akan memberimu pelajaran lain karena telah membentakku." bisiknya parau, dan Sungmin hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya memalu.

Kyuhyun memintanya berbaring lagi dan sekarang, dia melakukannya suka rela. Kyuhyun mengarahkan perhatiannya saat melihat Sungmin dengan malu-malu menarik kemejanya ke arah atas, menampakkan tonjolan kecil di perut bawahnya. Dia melarikan pandangannya ke arah kulit tak bernoda Sungmin. Dia ingin merasakan kulit halus itu di bawah sentuhannya namun ia harus mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Kyuhyun duduk di depan monitor sambil mengoleskan sedikit gel lidocaine ke perut Sungmin. Sungmin masih merona. Dia tak tahu apa ini akibat perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun, atau akibat dari kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya seperti ini, ataupun karena hal lain.

"Kau harus menenangkan dirimu." Kyuhyun memberi tahu Sungmin, dan Sungmin terlihat kesulitan melakukannya. Kyuhyun menghentikan apa yang kerjakan dan menatap Sungmin. "Tutup matamu dan cobalah untuk tenang."

Sungmin menutup matanya dan mulai menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun melihat layar dan tersenyum saat melihat janin kecil tumbuh di dalam perut Sungmin. Dia sangat berharap jika itu bayinya. Dia melirik Sungmin dan semakin mengaguminya. _"Kau sangat luar biasa. Aku akan menjagamu dan bayi ini mulai sekarang, Sungmin."_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana tampak bayinya." kata Sungmin dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Sekarang kau sedang hamil delapan minggu. Bayimu masih dalam tahap embrio. Pembuluh darahnya tidak begitu jelas dan jantungnya sedang membelah menjadi dua ruang." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Perasaannya membuncah saat tahu jika dia benar-benar membawa sebuah kehidupan di dalam perutnya. "Bagaimana bayinya bernafas? Apa bayiku sehat?"

"Dia bernafas melalui plasenta, organ yang menyalurkan nutrisi dan oksigen ke bayimu. Kau ingin melihat bayimu?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil bertanya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan memandang monitor. Dia tak bisa menahan gejolak bahagianya saat melihat gambar bayinyam Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ini luar biasa." bisik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Kau juga luar biasa, Min." Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin dan mengelap pelan air matanya. Dia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, dan Sungmin tidak protes. Kyuhyun menempatkan tangannya ke perut Sungmin yang berbuka, membuat Sungmin menatapnya terkejut. "Kau tak akan melalui ini sendirian Aku akan bersamamu.' Dan dengan itu, dia mengikis jarak antara bibir mereka. Ciuman ini terasa sangat manis dan tulus, berbeda dengan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menurunkan kepalanya ke arah perut Sungmin, lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana membuat Sungmin menahan nafas kaget dan merasakan tubuhnya meleleh karena tindakan Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuhyun." Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh saat melihat Kyuhyun memberi kecupan-kecupan di perut bawahnya. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sungmin." bisik Kyuhyun saat ia menatap mata Sungmin. "Anak ini milikku."

"Kau gila." ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan menurunkan kemejanya. Dia bangun dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar. Dia merasa lega saat tahu Kyuhyun tidak mengejarnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menjadi ayah dari anak Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar gila.

Secepatnya Sungmin keluar dari klinik, ia menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat. Dia masih bisa merasakan kecupan-kecupan Kyuhyun di perutnya dan itu memberinya emosi yang berbeda. Dia ingin pulang dan mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamarnya.

~~~~~

Sungmin tersenyum lega setelah ia menyelesaikan lagu yang sedang ia buat. Dia sudah siap tidur saat suara bel menghentikannya. Dia melihat jam dan itu menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Siapa itu? Stalker? Maling? Atau yang terburuk, pemerkosa yang mabuk! Dia menggenggam erat tongkat baseballnya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Dia menarik gagang pintu dengan pelan. Sungmin hampir saja mengayunkan pukulan pada siapapun yang berani membunyiikan belnya di waktu seperti saat ini, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun. Dia dengan tenang masuk ke dalam apartemen. Lagi?!

"Di luar benar-benar dingin." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini lagi? Apa kau tak punya rumah sendiri?" Sungmin merasa sangat risih saat mengunci pintunya.

"Dimana kamarmu? Aku kedinginan dan sangat lelah. Aku butuh tidur." kata Kyuhyun, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin penuh kemarahan.

"Aku butuh tidur, oke? Aku masih punya banyak janji besok. Dan satu-satunya game yang aku kuasai adalah StarCraft." balas Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Jadi dimana kamarmu?

" Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga atau aku akan menelepon polisi." ancam Sungmin.

"Terlalu banyak keluhan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin ala pengantin.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku! Turunkan aku sekarang!" teriak Sungmin sambil mencoba melawan.

"Bisakah kau diam dan beri tahu aku dimana kamarmu? Jika kau tak berhenti melawan, aku akan menciummu. Dan kau tahu jika aku tidak bercanda." ancaman Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti meronta dan menutup mulutnya. "Pintar. Sekarang, dimana kamarmu?" Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menunjuk ke arah pintu dan dia segera melangkah kesana. Sungmin membuka pintunya dan saat mereka sudah di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di ranjang dengan lembut.

Sungmin memutar punggungnya saat melihat Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, membuatnya membeku di posisinya.

"Selamat malam, Min." bisik Kyuhyun di telinganya sambil mengelus pelan perut Sungmin. "Selamat malam juga, bayiku."

Apa yang Kyuhyun coba lakukan? Apa rencananya? Sungmin menggigit bibirnya saat air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya. Dia terlalu bingung dengan semua tindakan dan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan melukaimu, Min. Percayalah padaku." bisik Kyuhyun setelah ia memutar tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya. Dia mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. "Tutup matamu sekarang dan tidurlah." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin untuk membuatnya menutup mata.

Setelah Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin telah tertidur, dia mengecup bibirnya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan penuh perlindungan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Selamat malam dan mimpi indah."

 **TBC**

 **Meleleh ga**? Cause I did. Nge-trans ini sambil senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin tingkah Kyuhyun. Masih ada ga stok namja model Kyuhyun? Saya pesen satu dong. /digampar.

Mau ngucapin selamat nih.

Happy Birthday To Siwon. Om Kudanya SJ, moga tetep gila dan lancar di kepolisian.

Happy 9th Anniversary for SJ Mandarin.

Happy 5th Anniversary for EXO.

Buat yg nanya ff saya satunya, masih ngetik blm dapat 1k. Karena ngetik translate lebih cepet daripada ngarang cerita sendiri. Apalagi bikin adegan naena. Saya masih amatiran. Jadi saya upload ini duluan. Hehehe.

Ada yang dengerin Winner? Lagu really reallynya enak banget buat joget-joget santai. Lagu fool nya berasa banget melownya. Kangen mereka berlima. huee

Udah gitu ajja deh. Author note kok isinya curhat. Ketemu di chap depan ya~~

Jangan lupa review-nya~~~


End file.
